Maxine Caulfield
Maxine Caulfield, kurz Max (geboren 21. September 1995), ist die Protagonistin aus Life is Strange und die ehemalige beste Freundin von Chloe Price. Max hat auch ein Tagebuch. Allgemein Max ist eine achtzehnjährige, aufstrebende Fotografin und Schülerin der Blackwell Academy. Sie hat ihre Mutter und ihren Vater sowie ihre Freunde Kristen und Fernando in Seattle zurückgelassen, um in Arcadia Bay, Oregon, an der Blackwell Academy zu studieren. Nachdem sie ihre Kindheitsfreundin Chloe davor beschützt hat, von Nathan Prescott erschossen zu werden, entdeckt sie ihre Fähigkeit, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Persönlichkeit Max steht ihrer Arbeit unsicher und selbstkritisch gegenüber und versucht, zu allen Schülern der Blackwell Academy stehts nett und freundlich zu sein. Sie ist eine klare Denkerin, clever und gewieft, aber erfahren, vernünftig und reif für ihr Alter, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin Chloe. Sie ist meist sehr "in sich gekehrt", weiß aber trotzdem, wie man sich gut artikuliert. Viele sagen auch, sie sei sehr mutig und selbstlos, was nach ihren Taten und Opferungen im gesamten Spiel kaum mehr zu bezweifeln ist. Autobiografie Der folgende Text ist, was Max über sich selbst in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben hat. Mein Name ist Max Caulfield, und seitdem ich ein kleines Kind war, wusste ich, dass ich Fotografin werden wollte. Ich habe die Welt schon immer durch meine eigene "Linse" gesehen. Vielleicht ist das ja mein Weg, die Welt zu sehen, aber in sicherem Abstand. Aus irgendeinem Grund mag ich die alte, analoge Technik mehr als die Digital Tech Kameraausrüstung. Ich liebe alle Art von Stilen und Techniken. Die Sofortbildkamera ist die Technik, die ich am meisten mag. Es ist mir egal, ob sich die Leute über mich lustig machen, ich bin doch in guter Gesellschaft, nicht wahr? Ich bin den ganzen Weg zu meinem Zuhause meiner Kindheit gekommen, um an der Blackwell Academy, einer Privatschule, Fotografie zu studieren. Sogar mit einem Stipendium! Ich hab meine ursprüngliche "beste Freundin für immer", (zumindest bevor ich gegangen war und 5 Jahre nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen habe) Chloe zurückgelassen und es fühlt sich so komisch an, wieder hier zu sein nach all den Jahren. Ich bin jetzt 18, also offiziell eine Erwachsene, auch wenn ich mich nicht immer so klug und reif fühle, bin ich bereit ein ganz neues Leben mit meiner Retro-Kamera an meiner Seite zu beginnen. Fähigkeiten Zu Beginn der ersten Episode entdeckt Max ihre Kraft, die Zeit zurückzudrehen, als Chloe von Nathan Prescott auf der Mädchentoilette der Blackwell Academy erschossen wird. Gegen Ende der dritten Episode bemerkt sie, dass sie auch in die Vergangenheit reisen kann. Als sie das Foto, das Chloes Vater am Tag seines Todes schoss, betrachtet, muss sie es fokussieren und gelangt zu dem Augenblick, in dem das Foto gemacht wurde. Sie kann sich allerdings nur in einem begrenzten Raum bewegen und dort die Realität verändern, z.B. konnte sie sich im ersten Foto, in das sie zurückreiste, nur auf dem Grundstück der Price Familie bewegen. Diese Grenzen sind oft sichtbar markiert. Trivia * Im Laufe des Spieles merkt man immer mehr, dass die Tiere in Life is Strange, wie zum Beispiel das Reh, der Schmetterling, die Vögel oder auch das Eichhörnchen etwas zu bedeuten haben müssen. Sie alle haben unter den "Spirit Animals" ihre eigenen Bedeutungen. Zu Max gehört allem Anschein nach das Reh. * Ihr Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim der Blackwell Academy hat die Nummer 219. * Der Lieblingsmonat von Max ist der Oktober. * Max wünscht sich, in den letzten fünf Jahren anstelle von Rachel Amber die beste Freundin von Chloe gewesen zu sein. * Hier ist ihr Texting. * Hier sind ihre Nachrichten. * Max ist vermutlich bisexuell, da sie sowohl mit Chloe, als auch mit Warren romantisch enden kann, wobei ihre Beziehung zu Chloe mehr hervorgehoben wird. * Max spielt Gitarre. Bilder Image-805272-galleryV9-abxs.jpg 786px-Chloeandmax.png Wallpaperlifeisstrange.jpg Tumblr nj7mkm36p41qen7lao1 1280.png 539131.jpg Life-is-strange-fuck-you.jpg Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange) Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Schüler der Blackwell Academy Kategorie:Charakter der 1. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 2. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 3. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 4. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 5. Episode en:Max Caulfield es:Maxine Caulfield fr:Maxine Caulfield pl:Maxine Caulfield pt-br:Max Caulfield ru:Макс Колфилд